youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Movie Teaser
Transcrript: Version #1 * Alex (Madagascar): It's a storm! like he has never seen before, and that they are going to sink if they don't do something quick, we're gonna sink! * Narrator: Before Jaws. * Alex (Madagascar): Somebody up there must be really upset with somebody down here! * Flik (A Bug's Life): I admit it. It's my fault! * Narrator: Before 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. * Flik (A Bug's Life): I'm afraid the only thing left is to be thrown into the sea! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Aw, you don't have to do that. We gotta plank. You can just walk off. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Yes, thank you. * Narrator: Before Free Willy. The biggest fish story of all time. TomandJerryFan360's Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Movie. Only in Theaters 2002. * Alex (Madagascar): Holy macaro! Version #2 * (Rating screen) * Narrator: For thousands of years, the story's been told of a man who was eaten by a whale - and lived to tell about it. You've never heard this story 'till you've heard it told - by animals. * Alex (Madagascar): Excuse me. * Fievel (An American Tail): Ah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): How's it going? * Blu (Rio): Hey, what's up? * Fievel (An American Tail): Who are you? * Alex (Madagascar): Who? Us? * Fievel (An American Tail): Yeah... * Alex (Madagascar): We call ourselves the pirates who don't do anything. But that's not entirely accurate. * Blu (Rio): Yeah! Remember when we did that one thing - with that one guy? * Alex (Madagascar): Oh, do I ever. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I remember it like it was yesterday. * Narrator: Before Jaws. * Flik (A Bug's Life): What's happening? * Alex (Madagascar): We're in a storm! like he has never seen before, and that they are going to sink if they don't do something quick, we're gonna sink! Somebody up there must be really upset with somebody down here! Wait a minute, that's it. * Narrator: Before 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. * Flik (A Bug's Life): It's my fault. All my fault. I'm the one to blame. * Narrator: Before Free Willy. * Flik (A Bug's Life): I'm afraid the only thing left is to be thrown into the sea! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Aw, you don't have to do that. We gotta plank. You can just walk off. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Yes, thank you. You're too kind. * Narrator: From the creators of Pet AnimalTales, the biggest fish story of all time. TomandJerryFan360's Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Movie. Only in theaters this Fall. * Tom (Tom and Jerry): What's going on? * Alex (Madagascar): We're telling a little story. You should listen too. Version #3 * (TomandJerryFan360 Productions logo shows up) * (Yellow words on black background "Something big is coming...") * Narrator: Something big is coming... * (Caption "Something beyond imagination...") * Narrator: Something beyond imagination... * (Caption "It's not animal...") * Narrator: It's not animal... * (Caption "It's not mineral...") * Narrator: It's not mineral... * (Caption "So it must be...") * Narrator: So it must be... * Flik (A Bug's Life): (screaming) * Narrator: Animal. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh! Good to see you. * Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series): (screaming) What a trip! * Narrator: Set sail for the ultimate adventure. * Mushu (Mulan): There's nothing like a cruise to clean the sand out of your wicket, ay? * Alex (Madagascar): Sorry! My fault! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oops! * Narrator: And the tale of the biggest fish in the sea. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Something touched me! * Alex (Madagascar): Hold on, Flik! * Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series): You are pathetic. * Narrator: The animals are added again! Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Movie. This fall, Animal Out! * Papa (An American Tail): Tree! Cabin! Underwear! Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts